Impassive Heart
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: It started with a dead bird. Then a party. A threat and a heart break. Even then, Axel wondered why Roxas ignored his emotions, hid them away inside his heart where no one can find them. But little by little, Axel can see it, his heart shining through all that darkness.
1. Passive Smile

**Impassive Heart ~**

* * *

_Is that a dead bird?_

Roxas wondered while sitting on the front porch of his house, sucking on a salty-sweet ice-cream. Boredom weighed heavily on his mind and the brisk wind brushed against his sun-kissed face. His older brother left to find his best friend and his parents were gone for the entire summer for an early anniversary.

He stared contently at the small fluff thing lying on its stomach on the side of the road. Roxas had been wondering if he should walk over to it and see if its still breathing or if its not really a dead bird. He looked down at his ice-cream stick and turned it over to read _'WINNER'_ on the side, he placed it down in the pile of _WINNER_ sticks that sat next to him.

Roxas was almost about to stand up to check the dead thing out. Until a loud screeching of skidding tired on the dark road alerted his senses, he stayed where he was on the porch. The dark red car drove fast down the street and slowed until the blank inked tires ran over the dead thing.

Roxas frowned, his curiosity deflated. "Great. Guess it wasn't some magical thing," He murmured to himself, noticing the red head hopping out of his car with a tall blond wearing short and thin clothing, she smiled with gleaming emerald eyes as she strutted up to the house next door.

"Hey Roxas!" The tall red head called out with the wave of his hand. Roxas turned his attention to him and waved back nonchalantly. The guy that just killed his curiosity is named Axel and the chick that walked into the house next door is Larxene, Axel's half sister who's a stripper somewhere in the city, according to what Axel says.

Axel ran over to him wearing a radiant smile. His emerald eyes stood out with his bright red hair, he wore a simple black tank-top with a purple star on the bottom of the hem, dark navy jeans with white sneakers.

Axel noticed the pile next to Roxas, "All Winners. Aren't you lucky." He winked and was about to grab a stick, but Roxas quickly grasped his wrist. To the both of them, this was the first time they have ever touched, Roxas only knew Axel as a large party animal, the stranger who usually kills Roxas's fun.

"Don't touch what isn't yours," Roxas said amiably, he pushed Axel's hand away from his pile of winner sticks, something he was going to take full advantage of later on.

Axel grinned, "Like wise." He twisted his wrist back and forth and headed off towards his house next door. Roxas grabbed his sticks and headed inside, not wanting to watch Axel disappear into his house.

He ran upstairs and down the hall until he pushed his door open, closing the curtain that showed the exact same window of Axel's bedroom in the next house. Roxas sat down on his bed with his winner sticks and sighed. He figured this was what he was going to be doing all summer, collecting sticks and winning prizes, or maybe his luck will run out and all he'll get is a blank stick.

He looked towards the curtain and knew what was on the other side. Axel and his mother moved in three months ago, since that time his mother hasn't been seen, now his sister comes to the house. How Axel and himself began talking, it was two months ago and he was walking home from the store, Roxas tripped over his own shoelaces that he neglected to tie. Axel laughed from his porch so hard some birds flew off from the trees a few houses down, Roxas ignored Axel and got to his feet, however he didn't think Axel would suddenly come running up to him with a beaming smile and say he was sorry for laughing. That's when they began talking, a small sort of nonexistent friendship.

"Roxas!" A yell from downstairs broke him from his reverie, he rolled off the bed, dropping a few sticks on the floor and grabbing a few before heading off to see what his brother wanted.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roxas asked passively. He took each step down the stairs slowly, hand on the wooden smooth railing while looking down at his annoyed older brother, Sora. There's a tall silver haired male standing by the doorway, a smile spread on his face, Riku is here. What a surprise. Sora had his hands on his hips, glaring at Roxas as if he did something wrong.

"I have news to report from mom and dad," Sora said, his glare turning into a full fledged smile as Roxas took his last step off the staircase.

Roxas raised his brow, he hadn't heard from his parents since they left a week ago, a simple nod and a kiss, then they were gone down the street. Roxas sighed afterwards and slept, ate and he could barely think straight. "What did those traitors want?"

Sora ignored Roxas' comment and decided to report the news. "Our cousins are coming over to visit. Vanitas and Ventus," Sora said, his smile widened as he flailed his arms over his head and twirled in circles, Roxas frowned at the insignificant news.

"I thought they didn't like us," He said, not completely positive, but they never visited nor talked since they were all seven years old so he assumed they didn't like them or they simply didn't exist.

Sora stopped spinning, both hands covered his mouth in a silent gasp. "What do you mean they don't like us! Why are they coming over then?" He yelled, looking to Riku who glared at Roxas.

Roxas sighed, feeling mildly defeated. "I don't know. I'm just speculating," Roxas said, trying to reassure his brother while ignoring Riku's blatant glare.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can have a welcome party thing here," Sora said, gritting his teeth and looking straight at Roxas, he searched his younger brothers face to find a hint of emotion, unfortunately, Roxas stood where he was in front of Sora with the same passive expression on his face.

"I really don't care. If it get's carried away, please for the love of god, leave me out of it." Roxas sighed and headed back upstairs while Sora beamed a wide smile and ran up to Riku and hugged him tightly.

Roxas walked back into his bedroom and ignored the winner sticks on the floor. He flicked off his light and laid down on his bed, he felt the wave of sleep ache at the back of his mind until the light taps on his window awakened him. He sat up with a low groan and pushed back his curtains, opening the window to find Axel on the other side holding a long stick in his hand.

He tossed Roxas an ice-cream in white packaging. Roxas raised his brow as he ripped it open, "Thanks," He muttered as he stared at the delicious ice-cream.

"You're welcome," Axel said, licking his own ice-cream.

Since they were neighbors and some-what friends, Roxas had a great idea. "My brother is hosting a party for my cousins, do you wanna come?" Roxas asked him.

Axel stared back in shock and surprise, "Drugs and alcohol?" He asked abruptly, which Roxas was slightly taken back by.

"I don't know. Does it matter? Sora likes alcohol but I don't know about drugs." Roxas had no experience with drugs, but like his brother, he enjoyed the taste of alcohol and what it did to him. Mostly forgetting a night of throwing up and falling down flights of stairs.

"Can I invite my sister and a few of my friends?"

Roxas thought of inviting Zexion, Hayner and Xion, so he nodded at Axel's question. "Make sure the cops don't shut us down. I don't need my parents coming back and ruining my summer." Roxas did something he never did in front of people, he smiled and it did something to Axel, something that couldn't be explained at that moment with space in between their houses.

Axel swallowed thickly, his fingers nails digging into the window post and he noticed right away that Roxas dropped his smile and all the emotions were drowned out within his dark azure eyes.

"Suurree.. I'll keep your brother and your friends from blowing up the street," He joked and Roxas nodded, slowly moving back into his room, falling down on his pillow and eating the ice-cream Axel gave him.

On the other side where Axel was, he stayed where he was until Larxene called him, then he was gone.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

The idea sort of came when I was looking outside cause I was bored and saw this thing that looked like a dead bird, so I thought, "Is that a dead bird?" I was going to check until a van ran over it. -_-'

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Hidden

**Impassive Heart ~**

* * *

It was three hours later when Vanitas and Ventus both arrived in front of Sora and Roxas's house. Both holding their bags filled with clothes, toothbrush, cellphone chargers and extra cash from their parents. Both twins were completely different from each other, even their looks were diverse.

Vanitas, the older twin had black spiky hair with golden eyes and a pale complexion. While Ventus had golden hair and dark azure eyes. Both equally waved to their parents and once they drove off down the street, disappearing from their sight, they both sighed in unison.

They walked up the side walk right beside each other towards a beaming brunette they only knew as Sora. They hadn't seen him since they were children, and next to Sora was supposed to be Roxas, however what they found was an older and tall silver haired male.

"Vani, Ven!" Sora squealed, he ran up to them in that short distance and wrapped his arms around both of their necks and pulled them into his thin body.

Ventus was a lot more thrilled than Vanitas who looked around to see if Roxas was hiding somewhere or he'll suddenly show up at the front porch, but he didn't.

"Where's Roxas?" Vanitas asked.

Sora pulled away from both twins and shrugged his shoulders, his happy demeanor faded from his face instantly. "Probably in his room, he's been doing that since our parents left."

Vanitas chuckled, looking past the gruff looking silver head and towards the staircase that darkened with each step. "Is he a momma's boy?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so. He was actually glad they left, he told them to crash and burn," Sora said, rolling his eyes at his brother's insult. His parents weren't in the least bit offended.

"Hey little Sora!" All four looked towards the next yard where they caught the sight of Axel. He ran from his porch, waving his hand, the other held a long metal rod, the one he uses to tap against Roxas's window.

Sora huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Axel. When he learned Roxas and Axel became some what friends, he disapproved of it right away, but later realized Roxas didn't exactly enjoy Riku's presence either, so he let the subject drop.

"I'm not little."

Axel glanced to Sora's house where he expected Roxas to show up, but when he didn't he turned to Sora whom was still glaring at him. "Roxas informed me you guys were having a get together. He said I can invite a few of my friends. Also, Larxene is bringing some of hers as well, if you don't mind of course," He said with a wink, pulling out his car keys from his jean pocket, also a a thin stick and hepassed it to Sora who took it without a single word.

Axel ignored Sora's shocked expression and glanced back at the house, "I'll be back in an hour," Then he turned his attention to his house while walking over to his bright red car, "Larxene you bitch! Get the fuck out here, there's so much make-up you can put on at this time of day!"

Ventus raised his brow, turning his head to Sora who clamped his mouth closed and had his hands in tight fists. "What party?"

"It was going to be a surprise party for the both of you, but I guess it's not going to be one," He said, gritting his teeth and finally relaxing, "Oh wells. I better call in some people to get the alcohol." He ignored his two cousins and looked over to Riku, "Pass me my cell, Ri."

Both Ventus and Vanitas glanced at each other, mischievous grins appeared on their lips. "Oh don't you worry, Sora. We'll get the alcohol." Ventus took out his own cellphone and called a cab while Sora began dialing a few numbers for his friends.

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked Sora, standing next to me by the porch, biting his nails and listening to the ringing noise.

"It's happening one way or another," He said, passed the cellphone to Riku, "I need to go talk with Roxas, be right back."

He flashed a quick reassured smile to Riku and headed back inside and up the staircase. He felt the rage settle in him and fuel his annoyance as he stomped towards Roxas's bedroom. He opened the door and not even bothering to use any subtle movements, he slammed the door shut. However, his emotionless and complaint younger brother didn't even react in anyway sort of surprise or anger that he himself felt.

Roxas sat up in his bed, staring at his fuming brother who flicked on the lights. Sora noticed the pile of bare ice-cream sticks on the floor beside Roxas's bed. He sighed, still holding onto the ice-cream stick Axel passed him earlier while he was in stupor, he threw it and Roxas caught it with ease. He looked at the stick, hummed and dropped it into the pile with the rest of his _'WINNER'_ sticks.

Sora cleared his throat, showing the same impassiveness that reflected in Roxas's azure eyes. "Why did you tell Axel about the party I was going to have for Vanitas and Ventus?"

"I didn't think it was a secret," Roxas answered simply.

Sora shook his head, his composure dropped and he glared furiously at Roxas with utter disdain. "Axel is nuisance. I don't even get why you bother talking to him and now he's bringing people over, people we don't even know." Sora clenched his hands together again, almost wanting to go over to his brother and hit him until he showed a pained expression instead of the same nonchalance.

Roxas thought about what he did, figuring that Axel's friends would be too much. But since their parents weren't even there for the summer, it wouldn't hurt to have people over and forget a few days. "Don't worry about it. What you should be worrying about is hiding Riku from all those people, you know how he gets when he drinks too much." Roxas didn't mean to make it sound harsh or sick, but even Sora knew what it meant when Riku drank.

Sora's breathing became uneven at the mention of Riku's past. He went straight up to his brother without truly thinking and slapped Roxas so hard across the face. It echoed off the walls and the pain bloomed upon Roxas's emotionless face.

"Don't you dare say that again" Sora seethed, he turned away from his brother with disgust and stomped out of the bedroom, once more slamming the door behind him that instantly reverberated off the walls.

Roxas stayed completely still, the heat and the pressure on his cheek felt like a stone that was thrown hard at him, he knew it was going to bruise. Still even at that thought, he said nor react to nothing, he kept the pain and the tears inside, the hate and the regret. He turned around and noticed his curtain and window were wide open.

Across the threshold of his room and Axel's were empty. He laid down slowly and closed his eyes, trying to hard to ignore it all. Without any other warning, the tears soaked his pillow.

**.**  
**Axel**  
**.**

"For fuck sakes." Axel clenched his hands around the steering wheel, waiting for Larxene to hrury up and get her ass out here so they could go and surprise a few people. When she finally did, panting as she slammed the passenger door closed, Axel instantly pressed his foot on the gas petal and they were off down the street in seconds.

Larxene turned her body towards Axel while pulling her seat belt on. Bright purple eyeshadow that glittered upon her eyelids, and dark eyeliner amplified her irises. "I just witnessed that kid Roxas get slapped hard by Sora," She said, her voice jittery and shocked.

Axel pressed his foot on the break when they arrived at stop sign and turned his head to his sister, his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Sora. The little brown haired kid who seems chalk full of rainbows and kittens-"

Axel groaned, "I know who Sora is, the one who's obviously infatuated with Riku. What about him and Roxas?" There was no one else along the streets, so he pressed his foot down on the gas petal again, feeling the cool summer wind push through his hair.

"He just bitch slapped Roxas across his face in his own bedroom. They were talking at first, but it looked like Roxas got under Sora's skin and then boom!" She slapped her hands together for emphasis, a wicked smirk on her face, "Sora slapped him hard."

Axel sighed, keeping his eyes on the road before him while the sun began to slowly descend in the horizon. In all the time he lived next door to Sora, the jovial looking kid and Roxas, the detached kid who had a thing for ice-cream, he never figured they would ever have issues with each other. Then again, maybe he should have thought more about it, or maybe he shouldn't.

"Why were you in my room?"

Larxene shrugged her shoulders, finally relaxing into her seat. "I was looking for your eyeliner, mine broke."

They both said nothing for a few seconds, until Axel spoke, "So, what did Roxas do?"

Larxene closed her eyes, placing one foot up on the dashboard and peacefully sighing. "After Sora stomped out of the room. Roxas did nothing but sit on his bed, I had to leave before he saw me, but that was a really intense slap." She shivered with excitement, Axel always knew Larxene had a sort of weird fascination with other people's pain.

"He didn't fight back or cry?" Axel wondered, perplexed. Since he met Roxas, he made no indication of emotion, he either reacted poorly or he was holding everything back on something that stems on trauma.

Larxene shook her head, "Neither. He sat on his bed like some effigy until Sora left."

Axel was a bit surprised Sora would even slap his brother, then the most strangest thing is that Roxas did nothing, as if he knew the slap is what he deserved. It brought him shivers to even think someone would feel that way.

"That's odd."

"Fucking weird.. Anyway, who are we picking up first?" She asked.

"Demyx. I called him while you were taking your fucking time snooping on the neighbors," Axel chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't snooping. They were making a fucking racket, and why Demyx? He's a fucking idiot," She groaned and glared at a few people that passed them by.

Axel didn't exactly like using this excuse, but it usually worked with a few people. "He's my best friend." He wasn't entirely sure Demyx was, they barely hung out, they didn't even know anything about each other. The only thing good about their friendship is alcohol and drugs.

He had no idea what was going to happen at this party. But he knew it was going to be fun, hopefully he doesn't drink too much or lose anything.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	3. phoenix ashes

**Impassive Heart. ~**

* * *

Sora sat on the porch and stared at the people on the front lawn. His friends mingling with Axel's who arrived ten minutes ago. A few of them held cases of beer and some others were holding hard liquor, Axel and his sister had lit smokes in between their lips, smiling and laughing with their friends.

"Hey.." Sora looked up to see his brother, Roxas with his same irritatingly impassive expression on his face. Sora groaned, looking back at the crowd.

"Hey.. going somewhere?" He asked.

Roxas descended the staircase, "Yeah." He showed Sora the small plastic bag filled with Popsicle sticks that all said, _'WINNER'._

"You're going to rot your teeth," Sora said with a sigh.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the sidewalk, he ignored the party mongers on the front lawn. Axel quickly noticed him walking off, he said a few small things to his friends and ran after Roxas. A few of his friends noticed as Axel caught up to the young blond.

"Where are you heading?" Axel asked, walking side-by-side with Roxas.

"Get more ice-cream," Roxas shook the bag of Popsicle sticks in his hand, "possibly a box filled."

He kept his hands in his jean pockets and continued walking along the side walk with Roxas, feeling a lot more better with the silence. There was not a single moment that it was awkward. He glanced at Roxas, his golden hair overshadowed his dark azure eyes, but he could plainly see the frown on his puffy pink lips and the purplish bruise where he figured Sora slapped him.

"You and your brother get over things easily," Axel said, looking away from Roxas's face.

"What's the point of ignoring each other when we live with each other," Roxas said. Of course he didn't believe in what he was saying, he wanted to ignore Sora for the rest of his life, but since they lived with each other and Sora was his older brother, there was no way he was going to just simply stop talking to him.

_Right now it was inevitable._

"Why are you following me?" Roxas asked Axel, hoping to get off the subject with his brother.

Axel shrugged, he felt a bit sorry for Roxas for what happened earlier with his brother. But if he expressed his pity towards Roxas, he was afraid Roxas might start ignoring him. It would be a lot easier since they don't live with each other.

"I like ice-cream just like you, Roxy," Axel said, a bit sweetly as he turned to see if he got a smile out of Roxas.

However, the blond turned his gaze towards Axel, raising his brow in question. "Are you using me for ice-cream?"

Simple question, simple reaction. No clear emotion but confusion. Axel nodded. "Yes. Roxas. I'm clearly using you for ice-cream, also your house and possibly your bed."

Roxas turned his head away, squeezing his hand that was holding the bag. He didn't know what to say to that. He knew Axel meant it as an innocent way. Like passing out after drinking too much, or simply using the bed if he was going to hook up tonight with one of the random girls that would definitely show up. Axel was an extreme party animal. Everyone knew it, and everyone knew he'd get with anyone who was interesting to him.

"Your house is right next to mine. Use your own," Roxas said, feeling the numbness of his emotions in case itself within him. Before he was able to truly seal it with the rest of his frustration. Axel wrapped his thin arms around Roxas and leaned his weight against him, Roxas almost lost his footing but carefully regained it.

"Let go, Axel." Roxas grit his teeth, his hands coming to grab onto Axel's arms and trying to pry him off. Axel, however, was rather determined to keep himself glued to the small blond, humming with amusement in Roxas's soft golden hair and he actually enjoyed the fresh fragrance of lavender.

"You smell like a girl.." Axel murmured in Roxas's hair.

Roxas stiffened, his hands holding onto Axel while he slowed his steps. Before he could fully stop, Axel pushed him forwards with his own feet, keeping them moving down the sidewalk. "Remember the ice-cream, Roxy."

"Don't you have people to entertain?" Roxas wondered. Like his other annoying emotions, he carefully coordinated the ones that had Axel clinging to him, the feeling of wanting to rip Axel away and the other feeling of wanting to turn around and hug him back - in a friendly gesture, at least that's how he prefers to see it.

"They can entertain themselves, they aren't babies," Axel said, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Roxas relaxing underneath him while the wind blew warmly against them.

They walked like this for a bit until they neared the ice-cream store. Axel finally let go of Roxas, even though he messed the feeling of someone hugging him, for now he ignored it and headed inside while Axel waited outside. He took out a cigarette and a lighter.

Roxas grimaced at the sight as he walked inside. It took exactly seven minutes for the guy to count the winner sticks and Roxas to ask for a box for the ice-cream. He felt rather pleased with each stick that was placed inside, then the man taped it shut and gave the box to him.

Roxas walked out with his box filled with Sea-Salt Ice-cream like a small kid that won a prize at an amusement park. The first thing he sees is Axel, stamping out his smoke that lingers in the air, he turned to Roxas with a mirth expression as he took the box from Roxas's hand.

"Lets go," Axel said, waiting for Roxas to walk beside him and when he did.

Roxas didn't know what to say. He never did so he'd shut his mouth and try and think of something. But Axel stayed silent as well and he always figured the tall red head with the 'party animal' reputation would have loads to say. Silence only met them through this small threshold while they shared the light grey sidewalk, just like their bedrooms.

A wide space, a smile and the same type of ice-cream. Is that all they had in common? Possibly. Thinking about what they could and what they don't is rather exhausting.

Roxas stared at the sidewalk, feeling distant even though Axel walked beside him. He felt the fear and the chaos of his emotions well up inside, then the thought of his bedroom. Closing the window that lead into Axel's world, pulling the curtain closed and turning the light off, making sure the door is locked.

Then he'd lay on his bed to sort out the many damp emotions that continue to flourish like a phoenix dying in its own flame and reborn in its own ashes. What a horrible lapse of time, the very image only depressed him more.

A phoenix never truly dies, but with hope in the ashes of his death, he rises.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Sorry this was a bit.. eh.

Most siblings are hateful to each other, but I wanted Sora and Roxas's hate and love thing to be a bit similar to my own siblings. I mean, we get on each others nerves, it's normal for siblings, but sometimes we get too far and at times there might not be a way out.

However, with my family, we forget and forgive. Besides me - I'm not like that. I mean, I should but I'm not. I hold grudges.

Anyway.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
